


S Club 7

by Silently_Strong



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, fast paced, i don't know what to tag this as please help, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silently_Strong/pseuds/Silently_Strong
Summary: Youngjae is inexperienced. Jaebum is not. But Jaebum is patient and Youngjae is a fast learner who likes to study meticulously.





	S Club 7

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd and unedited in every way possible because I wrote it in half an hour to spare that I had today because I didn't want to lose this idea. I might fix it up a little later.  
> Youngjae stares a lot because he is in awe of Jaebum's beauty, and Jaebum smiles a lot because he finds Youngjae to be adorable. That's it basically, at least in the first, small chapter.

Everything was so new to him. 

Ever since he came out to his closest friends and they all accepted him without any kind of hesitation, it felt like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

The possibilities seemed endless. 

He was always a little shy and a little insecure, but he had a new-found certainty to himself that made him push away all the bad thoughts that would surely clutter his mind by now, if he attempted this any other day.

But not this day, no, not today. Today was different. Today was special. Today, he was unstoppable.

Or so he thought.

It took a lot of patience and encouragement on his best friend's side to get him to where he was standing at this exact moment. Days, weeks even, spent talking Youngjae through this very evening, trying to convince him it would all go well. 

The evening when he was supposed to make his grand debut in the single-and-looking scene.

This would be his first time going to a nightclub ever. Furthermore, the place Yugyeom chose was notorious for being a popular hook-up spot among their peers. 

Lair of sin, like their friend Namjoon, who was more of a bookworm than a player, would call it. 

There was no way in hell Youngjae would ever go to such a club all by himself, even if his curiosity made him wonder about it more than once, so when Yugyeom promised to take him there and introduce him to a couple of his acquaintances of similar inclinations, Youngjae was ecstatic. 

Only, his best friend was running significantly late for some reason. 

He tried calling Yugyeom at least twelve times already, and it kept sending him straight to voice mail. An hour and a half passed before he finally accepted that he had been stood up and he wasn't sure why it happened, but he knew that it definitely did.

The club was called Lightmare and looking at the giant, flashy sign that was hanging at the front, Youngjae could understand why. A true nightmare of light it was. 

His eyes were hurting from the constant and aggressive flashing of bright colors. He wondered who chose such a gaudy decoration, and concluded that whoever it was, must've been a fun person to be around, even if their taste was questionable at best.

During the 97 minutes he was pacing around, waiting for Yugi to show up, he did not see a single person enter through the giant purple door next to the sign. He definitely heard loud music, laughter and voices coming from the inside though. 

Youngjae wondered what was happening on the other side of the walls, but he had other issues to worry about first, so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and continued to pity himself instead.

At this point, he was ready to turn around and run back home to crawl under his blankets, cry himself to sleep and curse Yugyeom for making him wait so long without a word. Sadness, anger, confusion, he felt a whirlwind of strong emotions.

He wasn't just shivering from the strong wind that was messing with his hair, but also from the overwhelming worry he felt for his slightly younger friend.

What if something happened to him? What if Youngjae did something to cause this? What if Yugyeom did not want to be his friend anymore and did this intentionally?

No, he would never do that, he was a nice person, but Youngjae could not stop his thoughts from running in all directions.

All the confidence he gained recently was gone. He knew his friend must have had a mighty good reason for doing this to him, but being rational when he was already feeling extremely nervous and scared to begin with, was impossible. 

The last bus was already gone and Youngjae had no choice but to call a taxi to come pick him up, even though he hated spending so much money for a twenty minute ride. That was also something his best friend will not hear the end of, once he shows himself in front of him.

Originally, he planned to share the cost with Yugyeom and maybe somebody else as well, but that was out of the question now. 

He didn't want to ruin anybody's evening, it was enough that his night was already this bad and nobody had to share his misery, so ringing one of his friends to come and get him was not an option either.

 

Just as he was about to take out his phone out of his pocket and make the call, a hand on his shoulder startled him and made him turn around.

 

He was met with the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen and an eye smile that was so warm that it made him question how he was still feeling cold.

The stranger in front of him was around the same height, but with a presence that nobody else could compare to, at least in Youngjae's eyes. He fell for him just a little in that moment, but was then met with the harsh realization that the guy was so out of his league, there was no point in hoping for anything.

“How could somebody like that even look at me, let alone talk to me,“ he thought to himself, becoming increasingly aware that the two of them have been staring at each other for more than a minute now, hand on shoulder and everything, the guy still smiling at him warmly, both not saying a single word.

“Uhm...“

The eye smile only became bigger from then on.

“Oh, right, I almost forgot,“ the gorgeous stranger started, causing Youngjae to blink rapidly and unconsciously move a step back. The stranger noticed, and finally moved his hand from Youngjae’s shoulder with a reassuring smile. 

“No need to be afraid, I just noticed you here when I went to take my smoke break, and you were still here when I was throwing out the trash an hour later, so I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Youngjae continued to stare at him for longer than he would have liked, before finally responding.

“I’m just peachy.” He cursed at himself mentally, wondering why he could not give a better reply than that. “PEACHY? WHY DID I SAY THAT? Youngjae, you’re a failure.”

“Are you sure?”

“Am I sure about what?” 

“About being,” the man said with a slight grin. “Just peachy.” Youngjae could not help but to feel that he was being judged just now. If his mood was not sour by then, it definitely turned that way now.

There he was, standing in the ridiculously tight jeans that his friend Mingyu bought for him, wearing shoes he could barely afford and an oversized jacket that made him feel like a small child in front of the god in the leather jacket that was for some reason communicating with him right now, his hair a mess, looking on the verge of tears, feeling cold and miserable, and now he was being judged as well? He had had enough.

“Now listen here, mister,” he exclaimed, much louder than he had anticipated. 

“I have been waiting for almost two hours for a friend that clearly stood me up, I’m freezing my ass off, my hair is more in my eyes, nose and mouth than it is on my scalp right now, I’m sad and a little angry, and I don’t need an attitude and judgement from a stranger, no matter how good looking you are! So if you could just leave me alone and I’ll call my cab and be over with this evening already and forget I ever tried going out in the first place, I’d appreciate it very much.”

Youngjae regretted his words the moment they left his lips and wanted to apologize and take it all back, but before he could do that, the stranger slightly raised his hand to show he had something to say back to him.

He was sure that he just embarrassed himself beyond repair in front of the most handsome guy he had ever seen. The night that he thought could not get more horrible, just took another turn for the worse.

The stranger took a step forward, closing in the distance between them once again. 

“That sounds horrible, I’m really sorry that you had to wait out in the cold for so long, but I really wasn’t trying to judge you or anything like that, I promise. I just thought you looked really sad standing by the fake door all by yourself, and wanted to ask you to come inside and join everybody in having a good time. I think it would really fix your mood if you had something warm to drink and people to talk to. I promise, we don’t bite. Well, not out of the blue and without consent that is.”

Before Youngjae could think of a reply and process everything that has been said to him, the man spoke once again.

“By the way, my name is Jaebum. I’m one of the bartenders here. You can trust me.”

Jaebum’s smiled at Youngjae once again and it was a smile so beautiful, so dazzling, but calming at the same time. He felt like he could stare at him forever, when the realization hit him.

“Wait, what do you mean when you say fake door? Isn’t this the entrance?”

A leather clad arm was extended his way and a hand was offered to Youngjae, who took it without a second thought.

 

“Let me show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought about my work by leaving a comment! I love feedback.


End file.
